conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Verdantheria
Overview =Phonology= Vowels: a-a e- Ɛ i-i o-o u-u Consonants: spelling-IPA //name b-b //bar d-d //des f-f //fer g-g //gam h-h //heh j-dʒ //jet k-k //kes l-l //lav m-m //mem n-n //nen p-p //par r-ɾ //rat x-r //axe s-s //sar š-ʂ //šav t-t //tun th-θ //thar v-v // ver y-j //yan =Basic Grammar= 1. Nouns - Davaranen Nouns have 3 features 1. Gender - patren 2. Number - myada 3. Case - švartan Gender Endings of all genders: masculine - any consonant feminine - 'a' neuter - 'o' or 'u' Number Nouns in Verdantheria can be singular or plural only. Adding "-en" suffix to a noun makes plural form. Cases There are five declinations in Verdantheria: feminine, masculine I and II, neuter and plural. The difference of two masculine declinations depends of the ending of the word in Nominative. If it's *VC then it's Masculine I, if *VCC - masculine II. 2. Verbs - Nethelen All infinitives end with the letter "-e" or "-i". There are five tenses: Present, Past imperfect, Past perfect, Future imperfect, Future Perfect Conjugations Negation and imperative We make negations in Verdantheria by adding word "je" before the noun. Imperative forms are made by adding the "-j" suffix to an infinitive. Creating new words from verbs: Nouns are created by "cutting off" the last vowel from the infinitive. Adjectives are made by adding "-b" suffix to an infinitive. If an adjective needs to have a perfective form you also have to add prefix "mi-". 3. Adjectives - fešnaten The dictionary form is always masculine. You can also create: feminine by adding "-a" neuter by adding "-o". They use the same declinations as Nouns. You can make adjectives from nouns by adding: "-nin" for masculine form "-na" for feminine "-no" for neuter and "-nen" for plural Comparison of adjectives There are three forms of comparison: -positive -comparative ("na-") -superlative ("voye-") We also create adverbs from basic form of an adjective and suffix "-os". 4. Pronouns - šatraven There are three types of pronouns: 1. Personal pronouns - palanen šatraven 2. Possesive pronouns - jaleben šatraven 3. Other pronouns - lesken šatraven (all pronouns that are not from group 1. and 2.) 1. Personal pronouns There are 10 different personal pronouns (5 singular and 5 plural): Singular: Is-I Dei-You Nes-He Nesi-She Neso-It Plural: Ine-We Doni-You Mes-They (masculine) Mesi-They(feminine and mixed groups) Meso-They(animals, inanimate objects and so called "polite form" of "you") They have different conjugations from nouns. 2. Possesive Pronouns 5. Numerals - myadnisen 1. Cardinal Numbers - kalamen myadnisen 0-kol 1-jin 2-pel 3-lim 4-thir 5-nir 6-ris 7-parin 8-vay 9-lethin 10-kej 20-peljen 30-limjen 40-thiryen 50-niryen 60-risyen 70-parinjen 80-vayen 90-lethinjen 100-nuo 1000-eren 2. Ordinal numbers They are created by adding "-ti" to a cardinal number, eg. thir-thirti (four-fourth). In more complex numerals you add this suffix only to the last number, eg. limjen-pel->limjen-pelti(thirty two-thirty second) 3. Multiplicative numerals In english there are only 2 numerals that can be counted as multiplicative: double and triple. In Verdantheria you can create such numerals from every number you want by adding "no-" to a cardinal number, eg. double would be "nopel". Cardinal numbers and multiplicative numerals conjugate using masculine conjugation I while ordinal numbers take feminine conjugation. Dictionary ... =Example text= Our father Šir ino, nert ives ke alvaro Ji verdo deys vote ives kalo Ji vote lekelles meranto deys Ji vote ives natra deys Eo nalissa falt ives ke alvaro Malj ines kon karo halvo Ino mast karon E salj ines šohen ino Falt ine salleme meses nert šohese eo ines E je valdes ines kos janayla Moy hoj ines ker šoh Amen English is not my first language so I'm looking forward to any help. Category:Languages